Back From Nothing
by AkaMizu-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One: Fight for your life

'Where... Where am I?' A bodiless voice thought to themselves as darkness washed over everything. Memories, emotions, experiences... nothing seemed to be there and yet it was there all at once. That beautiful moment where everything is just in your grasp and yet it slips right between your fingers. It had been forever, forever since light was there. It was a dark abyss of... nothing. That which things can be created from, and returned to. 

'How did I end up here? Where is here? Am I alive, or dead?' Thoughts raced through the mind, it seemed to be a blur. At the same time, the blur became more and more focused. Like a fog was being lifted off a road for a driver to see clearly. With a gasp, the scene sprang to life-- their final moments.

--flash back--

Click, clang. the exchange of metal on metal was heard throughout the court yard. Elbow blades against a metal bo, no one paid much attention to the two fighters. Many grunts and cries were heard as the two opponents went for one another. The one holding the elbow blades was lithe, built strongly like a cat. Flexible, quick, and well-balanced. The one with the bo, however, was the opposite. Strong and slow, yet ever contemplating the move of the smaller individual against them. Hard calf-muscles allowed for a quick spring and hit which, unless against their opponents back, was blocked.

Chink. The hat protecting the smaller one fell off and longish black hair fell from the hat. It revealed almond shaped green eyes. A gasp came from those among that witnessed it, a female warrior. The male, who had the bo, stopped in mid-swing, his grey eyes wide and dark blond eyebrows shot up into his slightly-lighter hair.

"You dare disgrace me?" He roared, swinging at the female. Her cloak fell away to reveal herself in Gypsy-style clothes. Purple pants that were baggy around the thigh, and upper leg; but hugged her ankles and a thin-strapped light purple shirt that revealed part of her stomach when she stretched. Quickly dodge-rolling she flipped back holding the elbow blades tightly. She gritted her teeth before elegantly flipping over the male and slashed at his back. Rolling from the bo coming down at her, she then lunged backwards to catch a quick breath.

The male threw his bo towards a wall with such strength that it shattered. He pulled out Fire Red, his sword. As suggested, the blade was tinted red and was supposed to hold the ancient power of fire that rumbled from the ground. He pulled it back and it lurched forward. Using her left blade, the female deflected it. Speed was her game, and ran under Fire Red, dodging the slow sword when necessary. Then, her feet balanced on the blade after a quick jump and flip backwards revealing light blue/purple flat-soled shoes. Running along the thin edge seemed to surprise the man, and she spun on her one foot and kicked him in the face.

He stumbled back, and her hands landed on the sword, as she twisted and kicked at his solar-plex. With another leap, she silently touched ground whirling around and sitting on his chest, and pulled a gun out and aimed for his forehead, "Game over." She whispered as the crowd was appalled, such weapon as a gun was not allowed in this culture. It was a mark of terror, terror towards science and modernization, the people despised them. It was becuase of thsoe machines that they were living like they were. (Some thought it was better but...) The male snarled, "And just what are you going to do?"

"Stella of Squad Force thirty-six A, I will question you on the recent events of happening here. Murders, and such. So why don't you answer them, don't make me use force, and I'll be on my way." The now-growing-larger-by-the-second crowd let out a howl of rage. Their leader, who was helpful and 'never wrong', was being questioned by this female? Who was she to interveen?

Smirking, the leader flipped Stella and pinned her arms above her head by the wrist, "Now what, lass?" He breathed in her ear. A gun pressed to the back of his head, "Leave her be, Daisho. Get off her. Now." Daisho froze as Stella smirked, and kneed him in the groin. He rolled off and thee guns were at his head. Stella had pulled a second one from her hip pouch, which was really a holster.

"Thanks a million, Getsu. Told you so." She grinned at the man standing next to her, and he groaned, "Not now... Geez. I need to trust you and your instincts more..." "Yeah, you do." Stella turned her looks back to Daisho.

"So, Daisho will this be easy or ha-" The ground shook and black creatures sprang from pools of ink, that was creeping in the ground. It was as though the ground had an ink pot spill and it was the sponge. Another shudder and more creatures sprang from the darkness. "Holy. Shit." Getsu said, before firing at the dark beings. They continued to press on, heading for everyone. Screams pierced the night sky and a roar nearly caused everyone to stop. Nearly.

If one would look to the sky, they would see one hell of a beast in the air. It was a fierce red-gold, like a blazing sun before it set. The jaw of the beast lowered and flame rolled out, right off it's tounge onto the ground below. The dark beings seemed to back off as fire leapt up and licked the sky left and right. Then they continued through. Loads were destroyed, more humans went down though.

All the meanwhile, Daisho escaped while Stella and Getsu tried to fend off the black beings. They creeped and crawled and finally started to over-run the two defenders. "This is Stella to base, do you copy?! We're being taken by these ink-like creaturs, I re-" Her scream shattered the world around them as it started to fall into blackness. Getsu was pulled under, and soon she was too. Pain, loads of pain as flesh was ripped from her body. The screams never ceased, claws gripped her heart and yanked. A yellow glow was absorbed by one and the town continued to burn.

Crackle, static. "This is base to Stella. Do you copy?" The voice of the radio was lost to the burning buildings in the background and screams from all around and the scurrying of feet. "Do you copy?" No reply.

"Stella? Getsu?" The voice seemed panicked and Stella tried to talk as tears came down her cheeks. She saw Getsu, motionless near her. She couldn't touch him but knew he was dead. Just like the rest. They came down, and the sky was still sunny not realising anything was wrong in the world. The second sun was just setting and everything dulled down. She ignored the radio. Breath left Stella faster and pressure made it harder to breath.

Coughing. Blood spurted from her mouth as darkness devoured their sun and her body.

"Stella! No, we have to-" Static consumed the already fading voice as everything was set into blackness.

Another star winked out. Another heart had been destroyed.

--End flash back--

Stella groaned as the darkness seemed to vanish and her thoughts were collected. That was all she could remember. Then it got brighter, it felt as though she floated to the light. Another groan, 'Go away light... let me rest... Getsu...' She thought before sleep consumed her once more.  
---

Footsteps hit against the cobble stone as the figure drew near, then silence echoed, "Oh, another one?" The voice seemed dark, and omunious like the orange eyes that belonged to it. Silver hair drapped around his shoulders of the black trench coat he wore, hood down.

"There was another?" He asked himself, bemused by the thought. He shook his head and called a few dusks, "Take her to a cell. Have Number Ten guard her." And with a flash all were gone, but the man remained.

"Another help to the cause..." He chuckled darkly, "...Soon, my hearts... you will be mine... I, Xemnas, command you." With his arms outstretched darkness came arond him and whisked him away to an un-known place. It felt cold where he had been, and if you had a 6th-sense, you could almost feel the evil smile and the intentions behind it.

Almost. A figure emerged from an alleyway and frowned, this was not good.


	2. Chapter Two: Fate

A/N: I forgot this last time... I will only put it up once; so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own none of the KHI, II, or CoM characters! I own Stella; and a few characters that may or may not appear later. Plus the story line; I own this story line-- but not the events that take place in the previously said games.

(Please review or something; I don't care how.)

-  
Pain is always a reminder that your alive... or at least, existing. And, it also reminds you, that unless you do something, then you might end up dead soon. Yeah, pain wasn't always a good thing. Unless your name was/ is Stella Laef. The pain in her side, kindly reminded her of being 'alive', or as close as she could get right now. A groan escaped her raw and assaulted throat.

In fact, her whole body felt numb, raw, sore, or un-movable. Another groan. The ground was cold, freezing to be more precise. It felt as though there was nothing there except pure ice. Which is why she opened her eyes. Cold never associated well with her, especially after the snow people she dealt with last winter. At night it got cold, and hard. The animals snapping at their heels, her old partner slipping in front of her and being ripped to shreds becuase he was too cocky. The howl of wind as she screamed and the frozen tears on her face, having to be warmed right off... Stella shuddered. Her thought process stopped short, not wanting to remember all that.

Another un-voluntary shiver escaped her as a breeze caught her attention. She sat up, and immediatly felt dizzy and weak. Her first reaction was of the best, she pulled her head back down onto the cool floor, it would soon pass. Thats what she hated about space traveling as well, she always got sick and dizzy. And yet another breeze filtered through behind her. Stella was now curious and, despite her head and common sense's protests, she turned her head and was met with the glow of orange eyes.

"Ah, so you have awaken. Tell me, what is your name?" His voice was deep and help an undertone of power and... superior-ness to it. She felt herself go rigid.

"Stella Laef." She answered harshly, her jaw rigid. Not a muscle on her moved and her eyes quickly took in her surroundings. A door was behind this man. Bolting might be an option, once out she could easily call her glider, and take off for her ship.

Instead of repremending her tone, the man chuckled, "I am Xemnas, owner of this castle. Come, take a walk with me." He held his black-clothed hand out to her, and her eyes bore into his. She traced every single ounce of his eyes, and she did not trust him. The un-canny orange eyes were eerie, it was almost as if no one was home in them. No emotions, you couldn't trust anything that couldn't feel.

Her eyes flashed, "And just why should I trust you? I wake up in a strange place, on a cold hard floor. I'm in a completly different outfit; and you're a stranger. Name or no name, I don't trust you. I don't trust what can't feel."

Again, Xemnas only chuckled. This time, it was dangerous as he appeared to sneer at her, "Well, are you harmed? People who insult me..." He disappeared and re-appeared behind her, "Normally don't live long. I have very small patience." Her head whipped around and he yanked her up by the upper arm, "Will you join me on my walk, or do I have to bind you and drag you? Of course, I wouldn't waste my own energy... Saix."

He spoke only a name, and instantaneously (To Stella anyways) a man in a cloak like Xemnas' appeared. His hood dropped to reveal blue hair, and slightly pointed ears. Eyes showed what would've been respect, but it was empty. No emotions on this one either. His 'X' shaped scar caught Stella's attention. Definatly a weapon mark of some sort.

"Yes, Superior?" He glanced down at Stella, eyes hard.

"I was hopeing you would bind this girl up and bring her to the altar. The moon should be... intriging to her." He started to dissolve in darkness. Xemnas paused, "Do not hesitate to use force. I would like her alive though." And he was gone.

Stella saw cruelty spread across Saix's face, he reached his hand out and three whitish-silver... things... came out. They moved side to side in a weird manner, almost like dancing. One carried rope, the second came with a blind fold, or mouth restraint; the third one stood there with handcuffs. A flinch resulted from the seeing of these objects. The dusks laid them on the floor and disappeared.

Immediatly, Stella was knocked over. She kicked, instinctively and hit him in the stomach. She flipped over and crouched, despite muscle protest. A quick estimate, she figured she was out for maybe three or four days. A rush of wind went by as her back met wall. "You aren't going to co-operate, are you?" Saix seemed satisfied with the no answer. He summoned a huge sword.

Launching herself from the wall, Stella ducked one swing and punched Saix in the face with the other. He whirled around, claymore in hand and caught her in the cheek. A splash of blood fell to the ground and Stella hissed. A green thing was pulled from Saix's pocket and thrown around him. He looked refreshened a bit, he smirked smugly. "You can't win, girl. Your wasting your time, my time, and Superiors time."

"Are you his pet then?" She asked, her nature of hostility, sarcasm, and mockary coming to life in her head once more, "Are you? Do you bend to every wish? Does your 'leader' take out all fustrations on you? Well?" This provoked Saix, and you do -NOT- provoke the Beserker. He snarled at her, face twisted into one of hatred and pre loathing. "How can you look at me like that," she started, "when you have no emotion? It looks so empty, and fake. I'm just -shivering- in my boots. That was sarcasm if your puny brain can't handle it."

That was it, Saix snapped. He rushed her and struck her in the back full force. She crumpled only to be hit in the head, then kicked a few times. And then, healed. But the proccess was quickly repeated. Then, she had enough. With her face full of fury, she rolled into a standing position and nailed Saix right in the solarplex. Another hop backwards as he charged again. Her hands leapt up instinctively, waiting for the blow.

A strange sensation swept over her though. Warmth spread from her chest, into her arms. It crawled down the long sleeves and it felt like a spark had ignited in her hands. A brillant flash, and in her hands were her elbow blades. One had a single long blade, made of a metal, painted crimson. It was the one for defense and long ranged-type attacks. It had small little purple gems around the grip. The tip was sharp, very much more than her other one. The shorter of the two, had multiple edges sticking out from one main one. They moved up like a stair case, and all curved up and away from her. It would be useful for closer ranged attacks, not to mention gutting someone.

Her hands glowed a soft purpleish red color, and she charged Saix, who was thinking the same thing apparently. She caught him with the shorter one, and used the longer, stronger looking one, to block the massive Claymore. Saix pushed her back into the wall and she hit; hard. Stella felt her back pop a little, and realized she was fucked. It was too soon after waking up, and she had little energy.

A faint feeling passed over her as the elbow blades fell from her grasp onto the floor with a clank, and then vanished. All warm and pricky feelings vanished, replaced with the cold and hardness of the white wall behind her. Her eye lids disobeyed her order and slowly shut.  
----

Saix seemed to snap back into reality as Xemnas appeared, scrowl on his face. "We have... complications, it seems. Xigbar is gone." He glanced down at the girl, "I will take her with me. Be prepared to fight, I doubt Luxord will hold them for long, be prepared." Xemnas created a portal, "Do not under-estimate him." And with one swish of his cloak, he had picked Stella up and left.

Saix smirked, Sora was going down.

----

Xemnas felt Luxord go out, and not too shortly afterwards; Saix as well. His eyes traveled to the girl. Oh, he would die; yes. But she was the one to bring them back. He chuckled, this was providing that once she woke up she would neb through the room in which he put her. After analyzing her brain patterns while she was still out, he figured she would. And then she would find Sora and his friends...

Thats when Sora and the others came, he smirked at them. Resistance was futile.

Because there is no light without darkness.  
---- 


End file.
